Three Little Words
by deweydell25
Summary: Ichabod longs to reveal his true feelings to his Lieutenant.


"Three Little Words"

Ichabod Crane had never fancied himself a coward. He never hesitated to fight for the things he believed in. He fought valiantly on the battlefield. He played a instrumental role in building a Nation from the ground up. He battled the demons of Hell without qualm. He had mastered operating a horseless carriage and had become quite adept at navigating the internet. Yes, Ichabod was a model in steadfast bravery in almost every way...except when it came to his feelings for Abigail Mills. So, on this particular day, Ichabod sat in the Archives, waiting for Abbie's arrival and pondering his options.

He knew he needed to tell her. He had wanted to for so long. Every time he came close to revealing his true feelings, his resolve would weaken and he'd retreat from uttering the three words he longed to say. The power of those three little words could alter the lives of he and his partner forever... that was what worried him.

Abbie seemed to be oblivious to her Partner's frustrating dilemma. She continued to be his steadfast, unflappable fellow Witness. He knew for certain he would never have weathered the guilt ridden grief of Katrina's death without the aid and support of his Lieutenant. Abbie's genuine concern and attention helped him through the darkest days. He lived for the sweet glow of her smile and the warmth of her laughter. He knew that with her by his side he could face anything. He wondered if the revelation of his love for her would jeopardize their special bond. He adored her completely, but he could not say with surety that Abbie returned those feelings of ardor. This uncertainty plagued him. He knew the only way to determined where he stood, was to bite the bullet, and confess. He decided he had been a coward for far too long, it was now or never.

Abbie Mills breezed into the Archives carrying two take out cups of coffee and a bag of glazed donut holes.

"Morning Crane.", Abbie said cheerfully. She handed him his coffee.

"Yeah Starbucks had a special today, buy twelve donut holes and get twelve free. Couldn't pass that up." She took a few for herself then gave him the bag.

"Of course not Lieutenant. Two dozen for the price of one, is certainly an opportunity not to be taken lightly." He took the bag and tried to smile. He was really trying to focus on the task at hand. He was resolute. He would tell her he loved her before he partook in a single donut hole or sip of hazelnut latte.

Abbie regarded her partner with a quizzical expression. Ichabod seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, you ok Crane? You look kind of distracted. Is something wrong?"

"Forgive me Lieutenant. No need for alarm. He cleared his throat. I believe now is the time to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Abbie asked.

Ichabod's mouth suddenly became dry. He began to feel just a bit queasy. He took a breath to speak "Grace Abigail Mills..."

Suddenly the door of the Archives opened, Sheriff Reyes entered.

"Morning you two. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but looks like we have possible demonic activity in the Waterfront district. I need you two to investigate ASAP."

"The waterfront again?" Ichabod asked.

" Sure seems demons love that place. Ok Sheriff, we're on it. Ready Crane?"

Abbie grabbed her coffee and departed, a disappointed Ichabod followed closely behind.

It had taken ten, long (frustrating) days to finally dispatch the latest demonic escapees from Purgatory.

The two Witnesses, were so preoccupied with their mission, Ichabod never had the opportunity to come clean to the woman he loved.

The night after their most recent victory, was movie night at Abbie's apartment. These nights were special. Just he and Abbie, snug on her sofa watching a double feature.

Although he and Abbie invited Jenny to join them, she always found a reason to refuse. Truth be told, Ichabod was grateful he did not have to share his Lieutenant's attention on these special nights with her sister. Ichabod vowed he would unveil his secret that night.

It was Abbie's turn to choose the movies. Crane was in charge of selecting the snacks. He chose Red Hot and Blue spicy tortilla chips (Abbie's favorite), and the junior Mints he loved.

Abbie greeted him at the door in a Mets Tee shirt, lounge pants, and slippers.

"Hey Crane." Abbie couldn't suppress a yawn. "Oh, sorry. I'm wiped." She said apologetically.

"No apology necessary Lieutenant, the past ten days have been trying to say the least."

"That's for sure and the less said about that case the better as far as I'm concerned."

She yawned again. Ichabod followed her into the living room.

"Would you rather we cancelled tonight?" Ichabod asked, clearly worried she actually might say yes.. "If you are too weary we could reschedule..."

"No, definitely not", Abbie interjected, before he finished his thought. She placed her right hand on his arm." We had to cancel last week. Our movie nights are really special" Abbie absent mindedly, tucked a stray lock of Ichabod's hair back in place as she smiled sweetly".For a few hours, once a week we can forget we're Witnesses of the dammed Apocalypse and do something normal friends do. You know?" She flashed him one of the smiles he loved.

"But I don't think I could get through a double feature .So I Hope you don't mind there's just one on tap tonight

"Of course I quite agree two features might be a bit much tonight."

.Ichabod tried to sound cheerful, but Abbie's use of the word friend had unnerved him a bit. Did she only view him as a dear friend? Surely the gesture of touching his hair meant noticed her touches were more frequent of late. Perhaps it was a simple gesture of comfort, nothing more., Would revealing his love for her somehow taint their bond, if Abbie did not share his feelings?" His doubts plagued him.

"So Lieutenant, what cinematic marvel have you chosen for us tonight?" He tried to smile.

"One of my favorites it's called _Frequency_. I think you'll like it, Crane. It's about time travel."

"Sounds intriguing." Ichabod said.

Abbie put in the DVD and settled in on the couch with her fellow Witness. She was just about to press play.

Ichabod determined he couldn't wait until after the film to disclose his romantic feelings. He could not allow pernicious doubt to stand in the way. He placed a hand on Abbie's arm before she began the movie.

"Lieutenant, before we begin the film, I must..."

Suddenly Abbie's cell rang.

"Sorry Crane hold that thought ok?"

"Of course Lieutenant." , Ichabod hoped his voice didn't sound as dejected as he felt.

"Carley? Girl I haven't heard from you in ages! How are things in Boston?"

Abbie put up her finger to signal Ichabod she wouldn't be too long, and walked into the kitchen.

Ichabod tried not to eavesdrop, but he did hear Abbie's exclamations of "Married?

Who's the guy? Six months Huh?"

Ichabod stared at a blank TV screen as Abbie's conversation with Carley lingered on.

Ichabod sighed. He had waited this long to confess his feelings for Abbie, what difference would a few more minutes make.

17 minutes later...

"Sorry Crane." Abbie said as she entered the living room and sat next to him. Ichabod noticed a shift in Abbie's mood. She seemed pensive and somber.

"Good news from a friend I take it?", Ichabod asked.

"Yeah." Abbie said. Her voice was decidedly devoid of mirth. That was my roommate from College, Carley Anderson. We haven't spoken in almost a year. She moved to Boston about ten months ago. She called to ask me to be one of her bridesmaids.

Abbie looked away from Ichabod . He could feel her walls begin to converge around her. The walls she would erect when she wanted to shield herself. Although she sat right next to him, her voice was now distant.

"She's getting married in six months to a guy she met a month after she moved. She sounded so happy. 250 guests. Her colors are pink and green. Her Sorority colors. So in six months I'll be a bridesmaid and watch one of my best friends get married. Like normal people do. You know, the ones who weren't chosen to save the world on a weekly basis" She chuckled wryly.

"Lieutenant I..."

"Listen Crane, Abbie said abruptly, " I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just watch the movie ok?"

Ichabod Crane was a smart man. He knew when he needed to stop talking. He knew Abbie.

"Certainly Lieutenant." , he agreed, as Abbie pressed play.

Though both Witnesses stared at the screen, neither really saw the movie. Each was too preoccupied with troubling thoughts of the reality of their complex lives, to concentrate on the fantasy unfolding before them.

Abbie barely touched her tortilla chips. She yawned throughout most of the first half of the film. Ichabod was haunted by the irony that a phone call intended to offer joyous news had soured their evening so completely. He certainly knew now was not the time to profess his love to the beautiful woman seated next to him.

Abbie finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep on her partner's shoulder 20 minutes before the movie ended. Ichabod relished her proximity. He smiled at her light snoring" If she knew how much I love her, would she be frightened?" he thought. He knew they were excluded from the "normal" life she spoke of. Their duty as Witnesses stood firmly in the way of the ordinary pleasures most people took for granted. Perhaps in Abbie's eyes , friendship would be the only option she could envision for them. He decided he needed to tread very carefully with his Lieutenant... When the film ended . Ichabod gently squeezed Abbie's hand.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yeah Crane", Abbie said groggily.

"The film was delightful. You need your rest. I'll take my leave now." He rose from the couch. Abbie, rubbed her eyes and rose to see him out.

"Hey, I'm sorry Crane. I know I wasn't much fun tonight."

"You have nothing to apologize for Lieutenant. Our patience has been tested of late. On many levels, it seems."

He opened the door to exit.

"Hey, weren't you gonna tell me something before my friend called?"

"Oh, it was nothing of importance Lieutenant. So unimportant, that my intended comment escapes me." Crane hoped she bought his lie. He knew disclosing his love for her now would be a mistake. His heart would find no solace that night.

"Well ok then." Abbie said .

"Good Night Lieutenant, sleep well."

"Same to you Crane.", Abbie yawned, as Crane left her apartment.

The weeks following the disappointing movie night were difficult for the two Witnesses.

The upcoming marriage of Abbie's friend Carley seemed to weigh heavily on her mind.

Abbie, despite attempts to affect a cheerful disposition, seemed distant and moody.

Ichabod caught her staring at couples holding hands in the park. There was an unmistakable look of longing when the two would pass chubby cheeked toddlers or young mothers pushing strollers. It was obvious Abbie was lamenting the life she thought she would never have. Ichabod tried to find the words to comfort her but all attempts to break down her self imposed walls were fruitless It seemed Abbie had built a formidable fortress around her pain.

Ichabod emerged from the Police Station men's room one morning, two months before Carley's wedding .As he approached the main desk, he was surprised to hear the unmistakable cadence of Abbie's laughter.

He was elated. He missed that glorious sound. He peeked in to discover the reason for her mirth. He was surprised to see the journalist they'd met last year, during their encounter with the menacing Reivers ,Calvin Riggs.

Crane watched curiously for several moments as Riggs spoke to Abbie and Wendy , the receptionist.

"So that's the last time I'll ever ride a camel."

Both women laughed heartily at what appeared to be the conclusion of a humorous story.

"Mr. Riggs, what a surprise!" Ichabod decided to include himself in the conversation.

"Oh, Mr. Crane, isn't it?" Calvin said, turning toward Ichabod.

"Yes. So I take it you are recently arrived from some exotic port of call. Is there a pressing matter the Lieutenant and I can assist you with today?"

"Actually, this is more of a social call. I was hoping Lieutenant Mills was free for dinner." Calvin smiled at Abbie. Worst of all(at least to Ichabod) Abbie smiled back at him.

Ichabod Crane felt the pangs of jealousy gnawing at him. Who did this interloper think he was anyway? Showing up here out of the blasted blue, asking my Lieutenant to join him for dinner! Ichabod's thoughts raged. Desperate times truly do call for desperate measures. So Just as Abbie cleared her throat to reply to the dapper Mr. Riggs, Ichabod jumped in.

"Well, Mr. Riggs, I do hate to put a damper on your "social call" but, unfortunately now is not the best time for us. We are quite busy at the moment." He turned to Abbie with a look of urgency.

"In fact Lieutenant, I was just coming to inform you of an important development in one of our cases that requires our immediate attention."

Abbie wasn't sure what game Ichabod was playing. She knew for a fact, their caseload had been light that week. Their work was unpredictable, so perhaps something did come up suddenly. Although, truth be told, it seemed as if Ichabod was just trying to get rid of Calvin. But why? She decided she should try to discover what was eating Crane before she accepted any invitation from the tall, attractive reporter .

"Hey Calvin, I have your number. I'll give you a call tonight." She flashed a smile at him , and touched his arm gently."Thanks for stopping by."

"I'll be waiting for that call Abbie." Calvin winked. Ichabod hoped the anger he felt at Calvin's flirtation, did not show on his face." Bye, for now." Calvin said, giving Abbie one more smoldering look.

"Bye." Abbie said warmly, as she watched Calvin leave the Station.

She immediately, turned and headed for the Archives. She walked briskly, ignoring her fellow Witness. Ichabod followed her, at a "safe" distance, he knew he was in for it once they were alone. He knew _His_ Lieutenant.

Abbie entered the Archives first and turned quickly to face Ichabod.

"Ok Crane. What the hell was that back there? What's this big development you're talking about." Abbie folded her arms and waited for a response.

Ichabod hesitated.

"Well, what's going on. Cat got your tongue now? You certainly had a lot to say upstairs."

"Lieutenant, I don't understand how Mr. Riggs can appear after a 10 month absence, come to your place of employment and solicit your company for the evening. It all seems very unprofessional to me. "

Abbie closed the gap between them and faced him, eyes blazing."What? Let me get this straight. You made up some cock and bull story to get me away from Calvin because you thought his visit was unprofessional. Are you kidding me? What gives you the right to decide anything about my damn life?" She turned away from him. She slumped in one of the chairs. Abbie suddenly began to laugh. Her laughter was chilling to hear. It was filled with pain and resignation.

"Who am I kidding. Like I could really begin some kind of normal relationship. If he got too close to what my existence is really like, he'd take the first flight out to Timbuktuand never look back! We don't even have lives do we ? So thanks Crane, for giving me a reality check. This is all we'll ever be. Brave soldiers of the damned Apocalypse. So let's get back to work. It's what we do right?" She turned around and faced him and he could see she'd been crying.

"Lieutenant. Abbie. " Ichabod reached for her hand. Abbie pulled it back.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your pep talks, ok?" She turned to walk away , Ichabod gently grabbed her arm.

"Not a pep talk, an apology. The truth is I lied. My reasons for calling you away from Mr. Riggs were purely selfish. I was quite simply jealous Abbie, and I acted the fool because of it."

" Jealous? Why?" Abbie asked. Ichabod gingerly reached for her hand once again, afraid she might reject him. Abbie was too shocked at Ichabod 's admission of jealousy to pull away.

"I love you Abbie, completely, irrevocably with all my heart." I have been attempting to reveal my feelings for several months now . This is not the manner in which I planned to tell you, but here we are. I suppose the third time truly is the charm" He smiled weakly

Abbie just stared at him. Her silence frightened Ichabod. He wondered if his avowal had ruined everything. Suddenly Abbie leaned in, and quickly drew his lips toward hers. Any doubts Ichabod had about Abbie's true feelings for him were dispelled with the lingering warmth of that kiss. There was no doubt in the mind of either Witness that this union of God's chosen was meant to be.

Fin

 **This one is just a one shot. Thanks so much for reading one of my stories.**


End file.
